


silent cry

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Skywalker Twins, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Communication, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Skywalker Family Feels, Skywalker family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Padme isn't a Jedi like her husband, but she has a way of always knowing when the people close to her cry.





	silent cry

Padme woke Anakin by gripping his hand. “Luke is crying.”

Ankin rolled onto his side and rubbed his tired eyes, blinking them open to look at his wife. “I don’t hear him.”

Padme shook her head, agitated. She sat up, drawing the duvet back to get up. “Listen, Anakin. I hear him.”

Anakin listened, quiet as possible, and after a moment he did hear his son. Or rather, he sensed him. Luke was in fact not crying out loud - what Anakin felt was a sense of quiet distress coming from the nursery.

He frowned, confused. “Padme…you can sense that?”

Padme, now standing beside the bed with her robe half on, paused, her expression puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Anakin sat up and took her hand. “Luke’s not crying. You must be sensing what he’s feeling.”

Padme’s forehead wrinkled. She finished putting on her robe, giving a slight shake of her head, her curled hair swaying with the motion. “I’m his mother. Couldn’t your mother feel when you were upset?”

Anakin nodded. “Yes. And I think she had the Force.”

Padme processed what he was saying. She’d never given a thought to whether she might be sensitive to the Force. “I’m not like you, Anakin.”

“You don’t have to be like me to sense things that others don’t.” Anakin climbed off the bed and pulled on a shirt. Then he took her hands again and looked into her eyes. “It’s not like you’re either a Jedi or you have no connection to the Force at all. Qui-Gon told me that the Force is in everything, and everyone.” He smiled at her, brightly, like he had when she’d told him they were going to be a family. “Luke and Leia and I, we’re connected to you, Padme.”

He was going to say more, but at that moment an audible cry came from the nursery. “Speaking of connection,” Anakin muttered.

“That’s Leia, isn’t it?”

“Yep. She’s tired of us ignoring her brother.” Anakin released one of Padme’s hands and led her out of their bedroom to the nursery. Leia kept fussing until Padme bent over the twin cradle and picked Luke up in her arms, holding her son to her chest, and Anakin scooped up their daughter with a kiss.

Then both twins stopped their crying and relaxed. Padme closed her eyes and tried to feel what her son felt, what his beautiful young mind was thinking.

“He missed us,” she realized, her heart breaking in the happiest way. “That’s all he wanted, us to come see him.”

She turned to Anakin, who was still smiling at her. “What?”

He shrugged, bouncing Leia gently in his cradled arms. “You seem excited. About being able to communicate with them like this.”

Padme rubbed Luke’s back, felt him falling quickly, happily back into sleep now that his parents were here with him. “I am.”


End file.
